


The Former Agent in Love

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Vanderweek 2017 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, late post ;;;, seven is being a fanboy, vanderweek day 3, vandy falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Vanderwood questions himself why, how, and when did he fall for Saeran only to have those questions answered by his own brain.





	The Former Agent in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Quoting the White Rabbit from ‘Alice in Wonderland,’ “I’m late I’m late I’m late!” I was in full “adulting” mode these past days and would pass out when I hit the hay so... (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) But anyway~! This is me catching up on Vanderweek with one of my favorite ships, Vanderan.
> 
> Day 3: Feeling (Romance)

He didn’t know when it started. He didn’t know when his eyes started to follow the tuft of red hair or the cream-colored sweater or the little happy walk the tomato did while going to the kitchen for another tub of ice cream. Vanderwood was utterly confused with when and why was he seeking for a certain Choi twin whenever he visited the bunker for a regular clean-up.

The former agent never trusted in romantic feelings or relationships, as they put the agent and the lover in danger. No matter how many women – or men – would come and flaunt their charms at him, he didn’t give them a single glance. His priority was work, work, work. Now that he escaped from the agency, he need not worry about threats to his and his potential partner’s life.

Was that the reason why he suddenly developed these… feelings for Saeran? He didn’t know, nor did he understand, but logically speaking, he had a certain level of fondness for the twins. It’s just that the younger one differed… in ways he couldn’t explain. Why must feelings be so abstract? The brunet just couldn’t fathom how, or why, or when.

_But one look at Choi Saeran made his overthinking mind quiet down._

Maybe it was the ever-tousled red hair, or was it the endearing cream-colored sweater that made him look smaller? Was it the happy glimmer in his eyes whenever he saw ice cream, or perhaps the fact that he spent Friday nights watching horror movies? Maybe it was the way Saeran would wrap himself under blankets and curl into a ball whenever there would be thunderstorms. If Saeyoung weren’t around, he’d go to the brunet for company, squeezing himself beside the former agent and pretending to be strong and unaffected but Vanderwood could still feel the slight flinch every time the thunder would sound too loud or the lightning would come too close.

Or perhaps it was the way Saeran seemed to have a natural affinity for animals his idiot brother lacked. How his mere presence made the animals at the local shelter run around in excitement, how he made Elizabeth 3rd roll on her back and ask for tummy rubs. It could also be the way Saeran would be passionate about the little achievements like finishing his vegetables and managing to perfect a sunny-side up when in fact, he could be hailed a genius just like his brother.

Perchance, it could be Saeran’s little ways of saying he didn’t hate Saeyoung despite the sour face and cussing. The rare mornings when Saeran would cook him breakfast – pancakes drizzled in maple syrup, topped with berries or omurice which he pestered Vanderwood to teach him. Or maybe it were those times when he’d accompany the older twin to go shopping – even though he’d leave the moment Saeyoung would enter a cosplay shop.

It could also be because of the little ways he did to make Vanderwood feel like he wasn’t there just for cleaning. The times when he’d see the tomato helping around, or when the red-head would offer a drink after Vanderwood would clean the bunker (only to be turned upside down again by a certain idiot hacker). There would even be those times when Saeran would start a conversation no matter how awkward – about the weather, how idiotic Saeyoung looked like today, how the birds won’t leave him alone when he’d take a walk in the park – and Vanderwood appreciated the effort, the consideration.

Either way, he was being an idiot for asking questions. Here was the most adorable yet complex human being in the same room as him and with just a look, his heart would flutter and he would feel a sense of… peace and happiness well up in him. Even with the mood swings – from being a snuggle bunny to ‘allergic to humans’ mood, even with the addiction to ice cream Vanderwood was afraid Saeran might develop diabetes, even with the awkwardness that he didn’t grow out off, the brunet could really say…

_He loved Saeran._

But he wasn’t expecting his body to move on his own and plant a kiss on the red-head’s cheek, Saeyoung’s squealing in the background.

He had to result to running away from the bunker and not coming back until he was sure he won’t be a blushing, stuttering mess around the younger twin. And when he did come back, Saeran was there by the door, giving him a ‘proper kiss’ on the lips.

_Cue Saeyoung being an idiot, squealing and teasing them like there was no tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. They give me life. (๑＞ ヮ ❛๑)♡


End file.
